


De Evil Haz Been Defeated!

by Luunyscarlet



Series: The Jäger Newsletter [2]
Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: Castle Heterodyne is a dick, Jagers writing things, Mechanicsburg shenanigans, Other, The Jäger Newsletter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 12:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luunyscarlet/pseuds/Luunyscarlet
Summary: Rerich writes an article for the Jäger Newsletter. Featuring a sweetshop owner’s terrible sense of taste and Castle Heterodyne.





	De Evil Haz Been Defeated!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [through the alley until you get to the header](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854559) by [brawltogethernow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brawltogethernow/pseuds/brawltogethernow). 



> This is inspired by brawltogethernow’s fic regarding a Jäger newsletter. If you haven’t read it yet, you should check it out ;).

De Evil Haz Been Defeated! By Rerich de Jäger 

A few weeks ago, Herr Ionel Petrescu iz opening his new sweet shop which vas met vit outrage. Vy? Because de building vas disgustingly twee! All in pastel colors vit smiling clown faces painted on it und leetle flowers. Iz not verra Mechanicsburg at all! All suggestions to change de building’s look vas meet vit contempt und derision. (It iz dis writer’s opinion dat Herr Petrescu inherited his terrible taste from his poppa vat got stolen avay in vun of Master Saturnus’s raids). Nevertheless, since Herr Petrescu had all his permits, his eyesore of a building vas permitted to stand. De only consolation dat shop has iz dat it sells verra good fudge.

Tings came to a head yesterday when Count Rasmussen - anodder eediot who tinks dat _he’s_ the vun who ken take Mechanicsburg - decided to attack our beloved town. During de fighting, Der Kestle launched de sweet shop at de attackers, crushing many under its weight. Fortunately for Herr Petrescu, he vas not in the building at de time of de attack. He _vas_ however in time, to see his precious sweet shop getting launched into de air.

Herr Petrescu vas later found to be halfway up the Kestle, being held upside down by vun of de gargoyles vit sledgehammer in hand, screaming about how Der Kestle iz a dick dat deserves all its weathervanes to be smashed - a sentiment dat dis writer ken get behind. When De Masters questioned Der Kestle, it only replied dat it vas chust doing its duty in defending Mechanicsburg.

De Masters got Herr Petrescu down, und vell compensated him for his loss. Hopefully, if he opens anodder sweet shop, it vill be more following de lines of Mechanicsburg aesthetics.


End file.
